marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimatum (Event)
Ultimatum is an event that took place in (publishing year) 2009 on Earth-1610. It involved all of the major heroes of the Ultimate Universe in a conflict against the master of magnetism Magneto. Ultimatum has its roots in two major titles in Marvel's Ultimate line, Ultimate Origins and Ultimates 3. Ultimatum Ultimatum begins with scenes depicting the characters of the Ultimate Universe in routine circumstances. Everything seems well until a series of disasters befalls a few major cities: a lightning storm suddenly appears in New York City and a tidal wave hits Manhattan. Reed Richards and Sue Storm attempt to make it back into the Baxter Building while the Thing attempts to hold off a blue whale that crashes into the building. Giant Man breaks out of Tony Stark's mansion looking for Jan. In the flooded streets in New York City, Bruce Banner appears to have drowned only to turn into his Hulk persona. Kitty Pryde helps Peter get on his Spider-Man costume and encourages him to save as many as he can. Angel rescues an unconscious Dazzler whom he believes is dead. Iron Man proceeds to rescue Captain America, stating that many people have died and that he doesn't know where the rest of the Ultimates are. With New York City underwater and time running out, Sue Storm manages to push all the water back out of the city with a colossal force field which knocks her unconscious and leaves her on the brink of death. Reed later assumes that Namor was the one who caused the tidal wave. Namor aggressively denies any part in the destruction of New York City, his reasoning being that he would never knowingly put Sue in danger. After knocking him out, Reed wonders who it truly was. In Latveria, Doctor Doom leaves his castle to notice that everyone and everything is frozen. Professor X states that millions have died and telepathically tells Captain America, Reed Richards, Iron Man, the Thing, and Spider-Man that Magneto has arranged for all of this to happen. Magneto is then revealed to be in his floating citadel with Thor's hammer Mjolnir. May Parker is arrested and brought to the 103rd precinct where she is questioned at length about her nephew's connection to Spider-Man. The detectives are convinced that Peter Parker actually is Spider-Man, but May offers them nothing, insisting that they allow her to contact a lawyer. Suddenly, all of the lights go out. May walks out of the building into the street only to bear witness to a scene of unheralded devastation. The Ultimatum Wave slams into New York City completely flooding the five Burroughs. Thousands of people are killed. Spider-Man swings about, desperately trying to save lives. He is scared and confused and doesn't understand why this is happening. He receives a telepathic message from X-Men leader Charles Xavier who explains to him that the Ultimatum Wave is the fault of Magneto. Magneto wants revenge against the entire world for the deaths of his children, Wanda and Pietro. In Battery Park, Kitty Pryde tries to rescue people on the L train, but many of them are reluctant to receive aid from a mutant. Gwen and Mary Jane are nearby, and are just as confused and scared as everybody else. At the precinct, Jessica Drew, aka Spider-Woman, swings down and finds May Parker outside police headquarters. May is trying to save the life of the detective, Mary Lambow, who arrested her, and is currently pinned down beneath a fallen telephone pole. William Stryker's wife and son are killed by the Ultimatum Wave. At Xavier's school, Jean Grey tells the team that Dazzler and Nightcrawler are dead. She refuses to allow Rogue to become involved following her recent use of Banshee. Upon Toad stating that the X-Men don't trust her, Rogue leaves the mansion. A group of survivors, incensed at Magneto's actions, find William Stryker in Central Park and offer him the opportunity to lead an anti-mutant militia using armor plating scavenged from the remains of destroyed Sentinels. Rogue flies to Canada to find Alpha Flight member Vindicator, revealing that she knows he is actually former Weapon X watchdog John Wraith. He tells Rogue that he will help find former Weapon X agents who are working for Magneto. They find Sabretooth and Juggernaut in a pub and incapacitate them. William Stryker and his armored death squad begin hunting mutants in upstate New York; their first act of violence is against Syndicate. Following the Ultimatum Wave attack, Franklin Storm is found dead, Sue is in a coma, and Johnny is missing. The Thing is alone at the Baxter Building while Mister Fantastic searches for him. Thing travels to Pinehead Buttes, Montana in search of Dr. Arthur Molekevic. Josie and her team lead Thing down into the caverns where Dr. Molekevic is discovered, imprisoned by the Lava Men. Thing manages to rescue him and return to the surface. Upon reaching New York, Molekevic agrees to help Susan in any way he can; after examining her, they conclude that they will have to travel into her body. Dr. Molekevic asks Thing if he has access to Pym Particles. Hulk assists Spider-Man in freeing a New Yorker trapped beneath a car. At the Triskelion, Iron Man arrives with Captain America's lifeless body, and convinces Carol Danvers to put Cap on life support. Hawkeye volunteers to help Hank Pym search for Jan, stating that nobody deserves to suffer the loss of a loved one. Back at the Baxter Building, Ben Grimm watches over Sue Storm, who remains comatose after saving the city. Her powers remain active but uncontrolled, and Grimm nearly falls victim to her unrestrained telekinesis. Meanwhile, Doctor Doom and Zarda confront Reed Richards, for help in stopping Magneto, which necessitates retrieving Nick Fury from the parallel universe which is home to the Squadron Supreme. Thor seeks the land of the dead to save Valkyrie and is confronted by Hela, who forces Thor to battle Hela's army of fallen warriors to reach Valkyrie. Captain America appears, implying that he died in the Triskelion. Hawkeye and Hank Pym notices something on a flooded New York street: Blob eating the remains of the Wasp. Meanwhile at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children, Magneto confronts Professor X. Magneto tells him that the deaths of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch "merely opened his eyes", stating that man has been in the constant decline spreading disease, war, ecological ruin, and famine. Magneto alludes to the biblical flood, but Xavier says that Magneto is not God, and that upon captured or death, he will be recalled as a monster. Enraged, Magneto snaps Xavier's neck. The Daily Bugle staff relocates to New Jersey where J. Jonah Jameson starts writing articles to support Spider-Man after witnessing his daring acts of heroism when the Ultimatum Wave hits. As Spider-Woman rescues Aunt May, Spider-Man persuades the Hulk to help save people from the Ultimatum Wave. After Hulk uses his power claps to douse some building that were on fire, he and Spider-Man find the body of Daredevil. When Hulk regresses to Bruce Banner, he blames himself for the carnage that has happened. Spider-Man tells him that it wasn't him who caused the damage which Bruce was witness to, but Banner is inconsolable. He asks Spider-Man to kill him, as he transforms back into the Hulk, who attacks Spider-Man. While Spider-Man swings over to Greenwich Village to escape, he sees that the Sanctum Sanctorum had been hit by the Ultimatum Wave; dozens of demons emerge when the Sanctum Sanctorum's roof collapses. General Thunderbolt Ross shows up to oversee the Thing and Dr. Molekevic's mission. They prepare a vehicle that they will use to travel into Susan's body. When the Awesome II vehicle is complete, Dr. Molekevic and Thing head into her body and go through various parts to get to her brain stem. When they get to the brain, Molekevic uses his laser to stimulate the appropriate section. They fight off the remaining nano-bug on their way out (at rapid speeds since the bug damaged their size-holding processor). As Susan Storm wakes up, Ben is offered a job as a test pilot for the Army. Sue discovers that the nano-bugs were created by Reed for some unknown reason. She uses this discovery to postulate that they can find Johnny if he has the same bugs in his system since they give off a microscopic signal. William Stryker's Sentinel units invade the X-Mansion and managed to deliver the final blow on Syndicate. At Department H, Rogue convinces Sabretooth to help out while John Wraith does the same for Juggernaut. Rogue receives contact from Psylocke that William Stryker's goons have invaded the X-Mansion. When William Stryker's group surround the school, Liz Allan (who had just joined the X-Men as Firestar) starts throwing fireballs at them. One of Stryker's men fires at Liz, but Toad blocks the attack and is nearly killed. Rogue and the others arrive. One of them fires a poison dart into Juggernaut's eye where he apparently dies in Rogue's arms. Rogue gets angered by this and attacks William Stryker. Mystique taunts Magneto about destroying the world for his "little girl," and some of the mutants begin turning on Magneto for killing other mutants (seen as "turning on his own people"). After killing the Madrox clone that stated that, Magneto quotes "After the great flood, God spared only Noah and his family. He did so because he knew they'd be loyal. They were the last of mankind. Now, I will choose who lives and dies. Those that remain will be grateful, for they will find themselves in heaven on Earth." Hank Pym, furious at the death of Janet, bites Blob's head off before carrying her body back to the Triskelion. The X-Men are also mourning their dead, and Angel swears he's going to kill Magneto for what he's done, and when Jean tries to reach out to the professor, she tells the others that he's dead as well. Thor officially sacrifices his life to save Valkyrie and Captain America from Hela's realm. Meanwhile, a horde of Jamie Madrox's dupes act as suicide bombers, attacking Ultimates headquarters as Iron Man and Carol Danvers struggle to hold them off. Eventually, Hank arrives back and realizing the dire nature of the situation. He sacrifices himself to destroy the clones by taking them out to the water, but not before instructing Tony to take Wasp's dead body and find an encrypted file titled "The Jocasta Project". Captain America wakes up not long after. He is infuriated by the death of both Hank and Janet, the woman he loves. Captain America then orders the Ultimates to gather all the remaining heroes as they are going after Magneto. While looking for Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Thing, Mary Storm and Doctor Molekevic go to Atlantis and battle Namora, Doctor Dorcas and a Tiger Shark. When they are defeated, Invisible Woman uses the Equinox Antenna find Mister Fantastic's signal in the Squadron Supreme dimension and Johnny's signal is in a hell dimension. Jamie Madrox's duplicates attack the X-Mansion and Rogue uses her powers to copy his in order to fight them. Wolverine heads to the Savage Land to find Jamie Madrox. With the help of Ka-Zar, Wolverine finds Jamie and kills him. Mary Jane gets angry that Kitty sent Spider-Man out to save people. Kitty leaves to get Spider-Man back. Spider-Man and Hulk enter the Sanctum Sanctorum and fight various demons. They then encounter Doctor Strange who has been overtaken by Nightmare. It turned out that Nightmare possessed Dr. Strange's (dead?) body and has been responsible for the demons that have been released from Dr. Strange's house. In the midst of the battle, Nightmare attacked Spider-Man and Hulk. Nightmare creating the hundreds of dead bodies Hulk killed as a part of his nightmare and re-created Peter's villains/fears in the shapes of the Green Goblin, Venom, Carnage, a dead Uncle Ben, and numerous others, leaving Peter to wonder if being a hero was really worth all the death and suffering. However, upon solidifying into a young-looking purple being, the Hulk attacks him in response to the nightmares. Nightmare tries to escape through a portal which the Hulk proceeds to smash, creating an explosion with Peter and the Hulk trapped in the center of the blast. After being freed from Nightmare, Doctor Strange then tries to take on Dormammu who emerges after Strange's house is destroyed by the blast. However, Dormammu (who is channeling Johnny Storm's flame) kills Doctor Strange. Then Ben and Sue appear, ready to take on Dormammu. In the Supreme Power universe, Mister Fantastic, Doctor Doom, Zarda, and Arcanna approach the exiled Nick Fury telling him they need his help, and that Magneto is destroying the planet and wiping out mankind. Of course Nick knew all about Magneto's end time plan, but tells Doctor Doom that he has to come clean with the others or he won't come back with them. Doctor Doom does so, admitting that he had the Scarlet Witch murdered so that he could then swoop in after the battle between mutants and humans and rule everything. Meanwhile, the Ultimates and Wolverine burst into the Citadel to take down Magneto. Angel swoops in through a window, but is immediately slashed open by Sabretooth and bites off one of his wings. Hawkeye blinds Sabretooth by shooting him through the eye with an arrow after he was found eating on Angel's wings. Magneto then gets his arm cut off by Valkyrie (who wants to reclaim Thor's hammer) and then attacks and slices Valkyrie's throat, but she survives. Captain America then bursts in hitting the back of Magneto's helmet with his shield, to which Magneto collapses the ceiling on them, trapping them in the rubble. He flees the scene and cauterizes his arm with his magnetic abilities. When he runs into Cyclops, Phoenix, Wolverine, Storm, Hawkeye, and Iron Man, he is prepared to strike, and immediately quotes biblical verse once more before as the heroes pause before attacking him. It is only hours after the Ultimatum wave hit. This story continues from last issue, where the Hulk was seen causing a massive explosion. Now, Spider-Woman enters the destroyed Doctor Strange's house. Out of the rubble, the Hulk emerges, either possessed or simply in a rage, the Hulk chases down Spider-woman. If not for aiding S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters, Spider-woman would be dead. The Hulk lost sight of Spider-Woman after been blasted at by the choppers, and he fled. Spider-Woman then starts to look for Spider-Man. After failed attempts to find him, Kitty arrived to the wreckage, and the two helped citizens get to higher grounds. After a flood from a sewer erupted, Kitty and Spider-Woman found, along with countless bodies, Spider-Man's mask. No such luck for finding Spider-Man would come, and the next morning, Kitty arrived to Aunt May's house with horrible news...Spider-Man is gone. Kitty handed Mary Jane Spider-Man's mask. Wolverine attacks Magneto with the intent to kill him. After hitting Wolverine upon setting off Cyclops' visor and Iron Man's lasers, Magneto manages to kill Wolverine by ripping the adamantium from his bones after Wolverine managed to stab Magneto in the chest. Nick Fury then arrives with Mister Fantastic, Doctor Doom, and Zarda and implements his contingency plan. Using Jean's telepathy, Fury transmits his memories to Magneto showing him that the existence of mutants was in fact the result of a misguided genetic super soldier experiment. Disillusioned, Magneto immediately reverses the damage he had done to the magnetic poles and allows Cyclops to decapitate him with his eyebeams. The heroes then leave the Citadel without Wolverine's body, believing him unable to survive Magneto's attack. Magneto's base is then destroyed with the possibly still living Wolverine left inside. Eight days later, the world has begun to recover from the devastation. Cyclops gives a speech in Washington D.C. near a crowd of anti-mutant protesters. He acknowledges Magneto's crimes, but pleads for peace between humans and mutants. He also announces that Congress is currently voting on a bill that will require all mutants to turn themselves into the US government, or be shot on sight. However, Cyclops is suddenly shot in the head by an unknown shooter. Meanwhile in Latveria, The Thing arrives in time to crush Dr. Doom's head in his hand. In Wundagore, Quicksilver is revealed to actually be alive, and confirms that he was the one who assassinated Cyclops. He then takes Magneto's helmet and swears to carry on his father's dream, all while in the presence of Mystique, Sabretooth, and an unknown woman whose face is not shown. The book then ends with a dedication to the writers and editors who helped found the Ultimate line of comics. Aftermath Following the Ultimatum storyline, each Ultimate title is given a "Requiem" follow-up series, dealing with the status each book's characters in the aftermath of Ultimatum. Deaths * Angel - Killed and partially eaten by Sabretooth. (Ultimatum #4) * Beast - Drowned in the Ultimatum Wave. (Ultimatum #1) * Blob - Head bitten off by Hank Pym. (Ultimatum #3) * Cannonball - Blown up by Madrox. (Ultimatum #3) * Cyclops - Shot in the head by Quicksilver. (Ultimatum #5) * Daredevil - Found dead by Spider-Man. Presumably drowned in the Ultimatum Wave. (Ultimate Spider-Man #131) * Dazzler - Drowned in the Ultimatum Wave. (Ultimatum #1) * Detonator - Tortured and killed in the Savage Land. (Ultimatum #3) * Doctor Strange - Killed by Dormammu after his body is constricted, causing his engorged head to explode. His body is taken by a mysterious person. (Ultimatum #4) * Emma Frost - Blown up by Madrox. (Ultimatum #3) * Forge - Tortured and killed in the Savage Land. (Ultimatum #3) * Franklin Storm - Killed by the Ultimatum Wave. (Ultimate Fantastic Four #58) * Hard-Drive - Tortured and killed in the Savage Land. (Ultimatum #3) * Hank Pym - Blown up by Madrox. (Ultimatum #3) * Juggernaut - Hit in the eye by a poisonous dart shot by a Sentinel soldier. (Ultimate X-Men #99) * Longshot - Tortured and killed in the Savage Land. (Ultimatum #3) * Lorelei - Killed by Wolverine. (Ultimate X-Men #100) * Magneto - Head blown off by Cyclops. (Ultimatum #5) * Nightcrawler - Drowned in the Ultimatum Wave. (Ultimatum #1) * Polaris - Blown up by Madrox. (Ultimatum #3) * Professor X - Neck broken by Magneto. (Ultimatum #2) * Psylocke - Listed by Marvel as dead, though her death was never shown. * Sunspot - Blown up by Madrox (Ultimatum #3) * Syndicate - Dead after one of his heads is blown off by William Stryker. (Ultimate X-Men #99) * Thor - Surrendered his soul to Valhalla. (Ultimatum #3) * Toad - Listed by Marvel as dead, though his death was never shown. * Wasp - Either partially eaten by Blob or drowned in the Ultimatum Wave (and subsequently having Blob eat her corpse) (Ultimatum #2) * Wolverine - Completely shredded by Magneto.(Ultimatum #5) MIA/Presumed Dead * Firestar - MIA, revealed to be alive in ''Ultimate X'' #4. * Havok - MIA, revealed to be alive in ''Ultimate X'' #5. * Madrox - Killed by Wolverine. (Ultimate X-Men #100) Witnessed alive later. * Nightmare - Presumably dead after the Hulk destroys Doctor Strange's Orb of Acmantata. (Ultimate Spider-Man #132) * Spider-Man - MIA (Ultimate Spider-Man #132), revealed to be alive in ''Ultimatum: Spider-Man Requiem'' #2. * Doctor Doom - Head crushed by the Thing (Ultimatum #5), revealed to be alive in ''Ultimate FF'' #1, with the Doom killed by the Thing being allegedly Mary Storm in disguise. Issues | Part1 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 129 | Part2 = Ultimatum Vol 1 1 | Part3 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 130 | Part4 = Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 58 | Part5 = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 98 | Part6 = Ultimatum Vol 1 2 | Part7 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 131 | Part8 = Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 59 | Part9 = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 99 | Part10 = Ultimatum Vol 1 3 | Part11 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 132 | Part12 = Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 60 | Part13 = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 100 | Part14 = Ultimatum Vol 1 4 | Part15 = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 133 | Part16 = Ultimatum Vol 1 5 | ImagePart1 = Ultimatum Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart1 = Three Kings | Synopsis1 = Throughout Manhattan, the heroes of the world continue with their day-to-day affairs. Iron Man and Captain America discuss the future of the Ultimates. Reed Richards prepares to propose to Sue Storm. Johnny Storm argues with his father. The X-Men take a walk down 42nd Street and Peter Parker and his friends take a ride on the El. Without warning, the sky darkens and giant flashes of lightning explode across the sky. Torrential rain hammers down upon the city and within minutes, all of Manhattan is being flooded. The water levels rise so high that they engulf the first several floors of most of the city's skyscrapers. A drowning Bruce Banner transforms into the Hulk and rises above the water line where he sees one of the Watcher units growing in the middle of the street. Peter Parker changes into Spider-Man and hits the high ground, though he has no idea what he will be able to do in such a situation. Angel dives through the water and rescues Alison Blaire who has swallowed too much water. Iron Man grabs Captain America and takes to the sky. Yellowjacket grows to more than sixty-feet tall and tries to find his wife, Janet. Reed and Sue go to the top of the Baxter Building where Sue tries to hold the sea water back with a massive force field. The effort proves too much for her however and she collapses. Reed immediately suspects the Sub-Mariner is responsible for the flood and flies into a rage when he sees the Mariner's sea-craft floating in the water. He begins fighting Namor, but the Sub-Mariner assures him that he would never do anything that would put Susan's life at risk. This ecological disaster is not limited to New York though. In Latveria, Victor van Damme finds that the entire area surrounding his castle is covered in snow and ice. Pedestrians are frozen solid, standing in the middle of the street. At Xavier's Academy, Professor X experiences a psychic flash. He knows who is responsible for this disaster. He telepathically alerts the other X-Men and warns them that Magneto has activated his own Doomsday weapon. Aboard his floating headquarters, Magneto seethes as he observes his handiwork. He wants revenge for the deaths of his children Wanda and Pietro, and he is determined to make sure that every man, woman and child pays the price. | ImagePart2 = Ultimatum 2A.jpg | NamePart2 = Death Becomes Her | Synopsis2 = The flood waters begin to subside, but New York is still in ruins. Various heroes labor to save as many people as they can. Spider-Man helps to rescue a pedestrian who is trapped in her car and receives an unexpected assist from the Hulk. Yellowjacket searches desperately for his missing wife, the Wasp. Iron Man finds the drowned body of Captain America and races back to the Triskelion in the hopes of resuscitating him. S.H.I.E.L.D. director Carol Danvers offers him any assistance she can provide, but things look grim. Hawkeye appears in the ruins of one of the skyscrapers and offers to help Yellowjacket in his search for the Wasp. Yellowjacket doesn't want his help, but Hawkeye understands the torment of losing a spouse and insists on helping him. Yellowjacket reluctantly agrees. At the Baxter Building, the Thing keeps vigil over Susan Storm, the Invisible Girl, who was put into a coma after trying to stave off the tidal wave that destroyed New York. She begins subconsciously using her powers, and the Thing is thrown through the window of the building. Reed Richards meanwhile, captures the Sub-Mariner. He is certain that Namor is in some way responsible for the attack on New York. Doctor Doom arrives and tells them that Eastern Europe has likewise been affected and is now a frozen tundra. Accompanying him is Princess Power, a member of the Squadron Supreme from another dimension. Having seen her own world suffer massive devastation, she offers to help the heroes of this reality in any way she can. At the Statue of Liberty, Thor finds the dead body of his lover Valkyrie. He is overcome with grief and brings her corpse to the realm of Hela, the Asgardian sorceress. He asks Hela's aid in resurrecting Valkyrie, but Hela decides that in order to prove himself worthy of such a gift, he must first fight through her army of fallen warriors. Thor takes to the task with great passion, but finds himself assisted by an extremely unlikely comrade - Captain America. Back in New York, Hawkeye comes upon a horrifying sight. In the ruins of one of the buildings, he finds an insane individual (who appears to be the Blob) eating Janet van Dyne, aka, the Wasp. Meanwhile, Magneto decides to pay a visit to his old colleague, Professor Charles Xavier. Xavier is alone in his school and he openly declares war against Magneto. He tells him that he will personally lead the charge against him. Magneto has decreed that humanity is no longer worthy of the lives they have led. He is also tired of Xavier's constant interference in his plans. Grabbing him by the head, Magneto snaps Xavier's neck. | ImagePart3 = Ultimatum Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart3 = Heaven on Earth | Synopsis3 = Mystique taunts Magneto about destroying the world for his "little girl", and some of the mutants begin turning on Magneto for killing other mutants, seen as turning on his own people. Back in Manhattan, Hank finds the Blob eating what's left of Janet, and kills him by biting his head off while giant sized, and spitting it out onto the street. Hank then picks up Janet's remains and heads back to the Triskelion. The X-Men are also mourning their dead, and Angel swears he's going to kill Magneto for what he's done, and when Jean tries to reach out to the professor, she tells the others that he's dead as well. In Valhalla, Cap and Thor are fighting Hela's legions of the dead, when Hela presents Thor with an option, his love can be returned to life, but one of them must stay behind to take her place. Back at the Triskelion, Hank tells Iron Man to get Janet's body inside and there's an encrypted file marked "The Jocasta Project" that will fix everything. He then grabs all the Multiple Men and takes them out to the water, where the bombs kill him as well as all the duplicates. Valkyrie and Cap both wake up, and are determined to find every hero available, and save the world. | ImagePart4 = Ultimatum Vol 1 4.jpg | NamePart4 = A Time to Die | Synopsis4 = Kitty Pryde leaves to search for Spider-Man, who had been caught in an explosion inside the Sanctom Sanctorum. Kitty Pryde and Spider-Woman find Spider-Man's mask, and assume that he must be dead.6 Doctor Strange then tries to take on Dormammu who suddenly emerges after Strange's house is destroyed by the blast. However, Dormammu (who is channeling The Human Torch's flame) kills Doctor Strange by constricting his body and causing his head to rupture. Meanwhile, in the Supreme Power universe, Mister Fantastic, Doctor Doom, Zarda, and Arcanna approach the exiled Nick Fury, telling him they now need his help, and that Magneto is now attempting to destroy the world. Fury reveals that he knew all about Magneto's endtime plan, and forces Doctor Doom to reveal that he is responsible for the Scarlet Witch's death. Doctor Doom explains that he did so in an attempt to overthrow humanity himself, but never expected Magneto to seek vengeance upon the world. Zarda is then outraged that the mass killing of innocents was put in motion by Doom. Back in the Ultimate Universe, the Ultimates and Wolverine burst into the Citadel to take down Magneto. Angel also arrives, but is immediately killed by Sabretooth, who bites off one of his wings. Hawkeye blinds Sabretooth by shooting him through the eye. Magneto's arm is then cut off by a Valkyrie, who is trying to reclaim Thor's hammer. Magneto then slashes Valkyrie's throat, but this does not kill her. Captain America attacks, hitting the back of Magneto's helmet with his shield, after which Magneto collapses the ceiling on them, trapping them in the rubble. He flees and cauterizes his arm with his magnetic abilities. He is then confronted by Cyclops, Phoenix, Wolverine, Storm, Hawkeye, and Iron Man, and immediately quotes biblical verse once more before as the heroes pause before attacking him. | ImagePart5 = Ultimatum Vol 1 5.jpg | NamePart5 = The Ugly Truth | Synopsis5 = Wolverine attacks Magneto with the intent to kill him. Magneto manages to kill Wolverine by ripping the adamantium from his bones. Nick Fury then arrives with Mister Fantastic, Doctor Doom, and Zarda and implements his contingency plan. Using Jean's telepathy, Fury transmits his memories to Magneto showing him that the existence of mutuants was in fact the result of a misguided genetic super soldier experiment. Disillusioned, Magneto immediately reverses the damage he had done to the magnetic poles and allows Cyclops to decapitate him with his eyebeams. The heroes then leave the Citadel without Wolverine's body, believing him unable to survive Magneto's attack. Magneto's base is then destroyed with the possibly still living Wolverine left inside. Eight days later, the world has begun to recover from the devastation. Cyclops gives a speech in Washington D.C. near a crowd of anti-mutant protesters. He acknowledges Magneto's crimes, but pleads for peace between humans and mutants. He also announces that Congress is currently voting on a bill that will require all mutants to turn themselves into the US government, or be shot on sight. However, Cyclops is suddenly shot in the head by an unknown shooter. Meanwhile in Latveria, The Thing arrives in time to crush Dr. Doom's head in his hand. In Wundagore, Quicksilver is revealed to actually be alive, and confirms that he was the one who assassinated Cyclops. He then takes Magneto's helmet and swears to carry on his father's dream, all while in the presence of an unknown woman whose face is not shown. The book then ends with a dedication to the writers and editors who helped found the Ultimate line of comics. | Notes =* Ultimatum was met with an almost universally negative reaction from reviewers and fans alike. IGN listed Ultimatum as one of the worst comic book events ever created. http://uk.comics.ign.com/articles/117/1172370p2.html | Trivia = | Links = * Ultimatum series index at Comicbookdb.com * Ultimatum series index at the Grand Comics Database Project * http://comics.ign.com/articles/117/1172370p1.html }}